Electronic handheld cameras configured with intra-oral imaging optics are used for capturing images of the inside of a patient's mouth. The camera typically has an elongated body that contains an image sensor and optics. The optics and sensor are designed for capturing images of the inside of the mouth when the distal or viewing end of the camera is inserted into the patient's mouth. Wires carrying electronic signals typically connect the image sensor to the proximal end of the camera where a communication interface is provided to an image processing system or display monitor that allows manipulation and display of the images. By viewing the displayed images, a diagnosis can be made and appropriate treatment prescribed.
For illuminating the inside of the mouth, a fiber optic cable typically is used to transmit light to the viewing end of the camera. The light is generated by a high intensity light source such as a lamp or bulb typically held in a light box. In a typical embodiment, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,211, the fiber optic cable terminates in a connector that plugs into a power source housing that also includes the light source. Preferably, the housing for the power supply and the light source is supported on a countertop or on a post in the dental operatory room. In other words, the housing is basically immovable and portability is provided by having the portable handpiece removable from the housing. According to the '211 patent, this design is chosen so that any number of operatories having a power source base and display may be serviced by a single handpiece system.
In a typical installation, the housing containing the power supply and the light box includes a communications interface to an external image processing system or display monitor. This leads to various placements of the processor and monitor. For instance, in the Reveal® Imaging Platform sold by Welch Allyn® the monitor is mounted on top of the housing, which makes the whole assembly virtually unmovable. Consequently, similar to what was described above in connection with the '211 patent, in the Reveal® Imaging Platform the handpiece is plugged into a receptacle on the housing.
The use of intra-oral cameras among dental practitioners is well known. Besides their use in the diagnosis of dental and oral disease, they are used as well in providing a visual record of the condition of the patient. It is frequently the case that a dentist, orthodontist, or the like, may have multiple operatories where the use of such a camera is desirable. Current camera systems require either the use of an attached computer system and video monitor, or a separate monitor for the display of images. Thus the practitioner is required to either purchase multiple camera systems or display capabilities for each operatory, as such display systems are rather large and bulky.
In many cases, a dentist desires to produce images of the interior of a patient's mouth in order to provide both a diagnosis of dental and oral disease as well as to provide a visual record of the condition of the patient. This process becomes cumbersome, costly, and inconvenient, as current camera systems are not designed for portability. What is needed is a truly portable camera system that would incorporate an integral display and provide advantages over the current state-of-the-art. Such a camera could incorporate wireless or other means to transmit the image data to a centrally located data storage and printing system.